


Meeting Places

by MagnoliaDoll



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnoliaDoll/pseuds/MagnoliaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss never intended for any of this to happen all she wanted to really do was get to bed, but lets just say opportunity came knocking </p>
<p>A chronological collection of how they met and what came next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doorways

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters are actually based off of prompts I found on Tumblr MONTHS ago, and I don't have a link to them but when I find them again I will link them somewhere. 
> 
> My Tumblr: magnoliadoll.tumblr.com

 

It may have been three A.M. in the East dorms of Beacon University, but that wasn’t stopping the small ball of anger, Weiss Schnee, from viciously attacking the door to her room.

“Godamnit Ruby! Open this door right now before I have to claw it down!” Weiss demanded.

 Earlier Weiss had been pushed out the room and told not to worry by said roommate. Then she returns an hour later upset, keyless, and locked out at the most unreasonable time of night. Just thinking about her situation fueled the white-haired girls’ fire, causing the banging to grow louder and more furious. An annoyed groan was heard from behind the door before it was finally opened seconds later. Now Weiss was pretty sure Ruby couldn’t have changed that much in the time she had been gone so who was this chick in her doorway. Last time she had checked Ruby wasn’t an Amazonian height, raven haired, bombshell in only a wife-beater and pajama shorts.

“Ok, look I gave you a few minutes to try and figure out you’ve got the wrong place, but for someone who goes to this school you seem pretty dense,” the tall dark haired girl spoke.

 And oh boy did Weiss listen, because standing in front of her was a tall and tan faunus goddess, but no matter how much Weiss’ heart was set aflutter she was not one to be insulted.

“D-dense?! How dare you, I am absolutely the farthest thing from dense I have been on the cover of the school mag for being the highest ranking sophomore in the school,” Weiss began “and you have the audacity to refer to me as dense.”

“Oh, you’re that Schnee brat Yang is always complaining about, the one that pushes around Ruby!”

Did Weiss even know a Yang?

“Actually you might not even know her, especially with that wild major of hers, but your roommate is her little sister,” The faunus girl continued “and that’s how I can tell you the dorm room your actually looking for is three doors down”

“Oh,” Weiss replied embarrassed “well I guess I am the Weiss you were referring too and I’m really sorry for disturbing you, and you’re very attractive--!”

Weiss froze, had she really just said that? She was so embarrassed she could practically taste the redness filling her cheeks and the shame, oh the shame began to weigh down on her.

The faunus girl burst into giggles “Why thank you Ms. Schnee, it’s a pleasure to meet you at three A.M. too, My names Blake”

“Weiss…Is Me” she mumbled mindlessly

“I got it,” Blake replied smugly “well goodnight I guess, and have fun dealing with your roommate.”

“Yeah…” Weiss said as the door to Blake’s room closed in front of her

When Weiss finally did reach her own dormitory the door was unlocked and Ruby sat on her bed cheerfully conversing with a tall and buff blonde girl, but she was still too far in a daze to care.

“See Weiss I did as you said without fail!” Ruby chimes as soon as Weiss is in sight, but there was no reply just blank stares “W-Weiss? You oka-“

“Why do such attractive people exist” Weiss mumbled

“Wait who are you talking about” Ruby asked her

“Tall…, tan…, black hair…, perfect.” Weiss sighed back

“Let her be Ruby, I can see she just met my roommate Blake Bella-bombshell-donna” The Blonde laughed “She’ll never be the same again”

 


	2. Trails

To say Blake simply liked her sunrise jogs was an understatement, just feeling the wind in her hair and rushing past her ears made her feel calm and brought her peace. The Silence of it all was the best part though, because no one was really up at sunrise here. That provided Blake with alone time she couldn’t get with a roommate like Yang, because if loud and boisterous had a kid it would be Yang.

After rounding the Business building light chimes could be heard from behind along with the continuous crunch of gravel, curious Blake turned her head slightly to see who was ringing. Low and behold the white-haired girl from two weeks ago was pedaling towards her and ringing the silver bell on her bike. When Weiss finally did catch up Blake could definitely tell Weiss had a good amount of stamina to be able to rush up to her like that.

Blake finally decided to stop and allow Weiss to catch her breath.

            “I didn’t know you ran the trail,” Weiss began “I kind of always thought I was the only one out here”

            “Well I usually take a different route so that could be a reason” Blake responded

Now that Blake could truly see the white haired fireball in the light of day as opposed to at three in the morning under the dim dorm hall lights, she could tell just how…how…well cute Weiss truly was.

“So why have you decided to follow me?” Blake questioned, she wasn’t trying to be entirely rude, but they had rub into each other several more times since the dorm incident.

“Follow you,” Weiss exasperated “why would you even think that?!”

“Uh well it could be the fact that you changed your library study time to synch up with mine or that you and Ruby have been hanging out more often in my dorm room with my roommate, but then again maybe I’m wrong.”

Weiss’s face flushed red with embarrassment

“Look its fine I’m used to stuff like this, but this whole following me around like a lost puppy thing has to end,” Blake started “if you want a shot at dating me just do it the normal way.”

“Normal? There’s a way you’re supposed to approach stuff like this? Ok, well what do you want me to do?”  Weiss asked

From the white haired girls quizzical expression Blake could tell she had never attempted to be in any type of relationship. By this time they had stopped trekking through the trail and the sun had found a nice spot to rest for the next couple of hours. 

“Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean what do I want you to do? Just like ask me out…on a date” Blake said

“Oh. Okay, well not okay I mean I’m okay with it, b-but only if I have your full consent” Weiss stammered.

Blake’s eyes would have rolled to the back of her head if she didn’t consider Weiss so cute.

“Never mind I’ll do it,” Blake responded “would you like to come with to the library tomorrow after your last class and then maybe for some coffee at the café” 

Weiss’s smile at that moment lit Blake’s heart on fire, and after that the girl biked off.

Suddenly Weiss’s bike stopped “Oh wait Blake?”

“Yeah?”

“My last class is at 4 o’clock in the business building” Weiss stated

“Ok that’s fine” Blake replied

“Oh and Blake?” Weiss asked again

“Yes Weiss?”

“Why the library” Weiss pestered

“I don’t know, I like books” was all Blake replied with.

And with that Weiss rode off towards the East Dorms.

 

 


	3. Dorm rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date night together in a dorm...not like that though!

Sure Weiss had been inside Blake’s dorm before heck, she practically stopped by every day to hang with Yang and Ruby when she was still “stalking” Blake, but she had never been past the wall separator between Yang’s side and Blake’s side and she had certainly never been alone with just her and Blake.

Oh god, even saying that felt weird… “Alone with Blake.”

Blake and Weiss alone.

One on one.

In a room with a bed.

Oh, what was she even thinking?

Weiss pulled herself out of the mildly provocative thoughts she was tuned in to, and focused on the situation that was at hand.

            “Shit Weiss, I am so sorry about that,” Blake began, but Weiss couldn’t quite locate a sense of regret in her voice “I’m usually so careful, I still can’t believe I spilt hot coffee all over you”

             Blake was fumbling with her keys trying to get in the dorm. The door in front of them was standard to the East Dorms, yet it still caused anxiety to bubble in Weiss’s stomach. Whether it be the silver knob, or the wooden frame, or even the name board that had Yang’s name sloppily strewn across it contrasted to Blake’s neat and decorative handwriting everything about it made her quiver.

Overall the date went great, well then again how did Weiss even know? This was her first ever date, she had nothing else to compare this to. This could have literally been the date from hell and she would have never known. Overall though it was nice.

            Blake finally managed to get the door open, and Weiss was greeted to the familiar bright yellow interior of Yang’s side. Weiss didn’t even know if she wanted to go in, she was too nervous to process.

            “Blake, it’s really okay I can just run down to my room for change in dress.”

Blake rolled her eyes as she walked around Weiss’s petite form

            “No, just go in its more convenient this way.”

“B-but my room is just down the hall!” Weiss exclaimed craning her neck back in an attempt to gesture to the faunus girl.

            “no.” was all Blake replied as she pushed Weiss through the doorway.

Weiss couldn’t believe it. She was finally in the room of the absolute coolest people she has ever met (sans that time in high school when captain of the soccer team, Pyrrha Nikos, invited her inside for water postgame and Weiss thought she was going to die upon the request).

            “Here take this,” Blake stated tossing a t-shirt over to Weiss “and I should have a pair of old jeans in that bottom drawer there”

             Weiss went over to the drawer and kneeled down to search for something. The room was nothing magnificent, the art that covered the walls though was something to gawk at, beautiful paintings and sketches donned the walls (they all looked like originals, but Weiss couldn’t be too sure).  

            “So, Weiss tell me a little more about yourself” Blake started as she plopped down on the bed.

            Weiss, shuffling slightly keeping her head ducked into the drawer, opened her mouth to reply.

            “Uh, well as I said earlier I grew up kind of privileged, went to a private school, played soccer, did a lot of volunteer work, - Oh I even helped jump start a tutori-“

            “No no,” Blake cut her off “not there is more to you than that, I already got that bullshit interview, and things you tell to colleges to get in answer”

            “W-well what do you want me to tell you?” Weiss asked.

            “Look, I brought you here because I thought you were uncomfortable opening up in public. You wanted a date, I gave you one, and this is the only thing I’m asking you for”

            “Wait, does that mean you ruined my skirt on purpose?!” Weiss exclaimed shooting up from her position on the floor.

            Blake simply chuckled.

            “Guilty as charged, I guess”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took months  
> Idk why  
> I do not appreciate how long this took  
> But thanks for reading and once again you can find me on Tumblr at magnoliadoll.tumblr.com


	4. Courtyards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake never meant to make Weiss feel guilty.

“I thought you told me you were Pre-Law?” Weiss pondered

“I am” replied Blake simply.

“But you are also telling me those wonderful paintings in your room are yours”

“They are.”

“Yours, as in they belong to you?”

“Weiss,” Blake sighed “even if I did not paint them, they would still be mine because they are hanging on my walls” 

Blake was sitting on the courtyard’s grass propped against a tree trunk with her head in a book and the white haired girl lying in her lap. Recently, the two had been hanging out a lot. Blake wouldn’t consider them to be “dating”, but they were definitely more than friends. Their relationship almost seemed stuck in this awkward undefinable limbo, but they were comfortable with the circumstances.

It was a nice, orderly, and enjoyable operation running between the two of the, in Blake’s opinion. Blake’s last class during the week ended at three (except on Tuesday’s when she got out closer to three-thirty) which gave her an hour to head towards her dorm and start working before Weiss got out at four. Then like a perfectly tuned engine, Blake would pick up Weiss from the business building. Most of the time they’d just find a place to sit whether it be the coffee shop (though Blake prefers to avoid that because Professor Oobleck has made it his stomping ground) or the courtyard.

“Where do you even paint,” Weiss pondered “I didn’t see an easel or supplies last time I was over”

Blake rolled her eyes as she turned the page of her required reading.

“You didn’t see any supplies because I haven’t put brush to canvas since I was a junior in high school” 

Weiss gasped as she removed herself form Blake’s lap.

“But why?” She exclaimed placing her hands in her lap.

Blake sighed “I don’t know, probably because I’m a pre-law on a scholarship who hasn’t had a break in her life and doesn’t have time to enjoy it anymore” 

Blake looked up from her book in the lull that came after her near venomous words and could see how Weiss was shuffling her hands in her lap nervously. Great, now she felt bad, Blake never meant to make Weiss feel guilty about her affluence in life. 

“Umm I-ah I used to sing,” Weiss began “you know compete…and stuff like that” 

This peaked Blake’s interest and she closed her book. 

“I-I don’t know if this is the same thing, but I like really enjoyed singing and preforming,” Weiss kept her gaze away from Blake’s face “so when I had to stop I was really hurt by it…so I guess I kind of get why you don’t want to talk about your paintings” 

“Okay well now I have a question for you, Snowflake” 

“Hmm?” Weiss hummed turning her head back towards Blake

“Why business if you love to sing” Blake asked.

“I-it’s a…uh…family thing,” Weiss replied “how about you? Why law?”

“Simple. There is too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing,” Blake said “You know”

“That’s very admirable,” Weiss smirked “but I must admit you sound a bit a like Batman”

“You’re actually not the first to tell me this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while with this chapter too....sorry  
> It was just editing it that kicked my ass I had like three people plus me help out.  
> Hope you enjoyed it though.


	5. Bars pt.1

“Sooo, what are you doing again?” Ruby questioned staring at her white haired roommate who had strewn herself across the floor with her laptop along for the ride.

“Research, you know for tonight” Weiss replied.

“Aren’t you just going out drinking with Blake?”

“AH, that is where you are wrong my dear Ruby,” Weiss shoots around to face the redhead “it’s not just Blake…sadly all her friends are coming too” 

“You’re studying them?”

“I’m trying to make a good impression, you know not make myself look like an ass.”

“So you’re strategy is to go stalker on them…cute, I guess” Ruby chuckled

For the most part Weiss felt like her day of research had paid off; so far she knew that Blake mostly hung out with a group of five other people: Neptune Vasilias, Sun Wukong, Coco Adel and her girlfriend Velvet, and some kid from her hometown named Adam.

Coco and Neptune where easy searches mostly because of their parents. Coco’s father, Marco Adel, was a major fashion designer and personally one of Weiss’s go to brands when she needs something a little more upscale for her closet. Adriana Vasilias is a classical vocalist and a legend. When Weiss was 14 her father pulled some strings and flew the singer in for her birthday that year, a sweet gesture from a bitter man Weiss had always thought. Velvet and Sun weren’t incredibly hard to gather information on either mostly because they tend to stick closely to Coco and Neptune, that and Blake’s pictures are almost always tagged.

The only problem was this Adam person, Weiss was baffled by how off the grid this kid is: no social network presence, no tagged pictures with Blake, not even a blog. It was driving her halfway mad, at one point Weiss considered recruiting her sister in the Atlesian military to do some intrusive investigating. 

“The fuck is with this guy, like for real he’s like a ghost!” Weiss exclaimed.

“Ooh. Language, princess.” Ruby teased 

Before Weiss could respond to Ruby a voice behind the door called for her.

“Weiss? It’s almost time to go are you ready?” the voice called now accompanied with a knock.

“Blake!” Weiss jumped up from her spot on the carpet, “Umm, uh, give me a moment I’ve yet to fully get myself together!”

After Weiss composed herself from her jump off the floor, she motioned to Ruby to open the door. When Blake final did enter the room Weiss was surprised to see how dressed down she was, simply jeans and an old CRME band shirt she’d seen her wear a couple times in passing. 

“Oh!” Weiss exclaimed “are we not dressing up for this?” 

“No, why were you planning on it?” Blake questioned 

“N-not really” Weiss lied.

After the words flow from her mouth Weiss’ mind began thinking back to the outfit she had originally planned, a really gorgeous light blue Marco Adel Winter 2012 with lace along the hemline and neck. If that outfit wasn’t considered dressing up then Weiss didn’t know what did.

“I’ll be right back” Weiss stated slipping away into her and Ruby’s shared closet hoping to locate a pair of jeans or something more casual. Spotting a pair of black leggings and an over sized white blouse Weiss seized them and proceeded to change in front of company.

“Grab your shoes and let’s go,” Blake said “Neptune and Sun are already there so we’ll definitely be the last to arrive”

Bubbling anxiety began to rise in her chest and stomach as Blake opened the door for them to leave. This was something big in terms of her and Blake’s relationship, this meeting could determine if this “thing” they had would develop into a real…you know thing. Weiss just hoped these friends of Blake would like her.  
 


	6. Bars pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I wanna apologize for how long this took there is literally no excuse for this taking as long as it did, but now I'm back to writing and hope to not fall so far behind again.
> 
> Secondly, I hope you all like this chapter I had a lot of help from my dear friend NorthernProjection who edits everything I write and helped consult me on this chapter. Basically what I'm saying is the only reason I got this done is because of her and I am sooo grateful.

“Well personally I had hoped she’d be a little better dressed” Coco slurred 

It was a slight slur, but it was noticeable especially since Blake had known her for a good couple of years. The words made her want to slam back the beer she had coddled in her hands. Honestly, she knew this would happen if she arrived last; if she were to be even just a smidge later then her friends they would all be on their second or third drink. Blake could see Weiss’ face fall at Coco’s words, there was no doubt Weiss was aware of who Coco was in the fashion industry and could see her beginning to shuffle in her seat, her insecurity stirring. 

“My fault,” Blake said as her arm snaked around Weiss’s shoulders, “If I hadn’t rushed her she’d probably be better dressed than you.”

Coco half scoffed half laughed at the notion.

“Well good thing you rushed her then, my reputation would have been ruined!”

“It’ll be wrecked once people see you in this state inebriation,” Neptune piped in “ignore her new girl she somehow becomes more arrogant the more she drinks”

At that, Blake gave Weiss a little squeeze under her arm.

“Quick, someone call the papers!” Weiss chimed.

Coco jokingly crossed her arms over her face spilling her drink on the floor beside her as everyone laughed.

“No! I’ll be ruined by morning,” She joked, “Mercy! Mercy!”

Between Coco’s continued physical comedy, Velvets little giggles, and Suns rambunctious laughter the whole mood had lightened at their side of the bar to Blake’s relief. She liked Weiss that much was true, but if her friends didn’t vibe with her, Blake honestly didn’t know if their relationship could go any further than where it is. This was something big in terms of her and Blake’s relationship, this meeting could determine if this “thing” they had would develop into a real…you know thing. Weiss just hoped these friends of Blake would like her. Not dating, not just friends, but definitely in some kind of a relationship. It’s not like Blake doesn’t want to date the petite girl, it just doesn’t feel safe enough to define what they have. She knew that if she defined this thing they have so young and delicate like a glass fawn it could create too much pressure and they could shatter apart.

Cold hands pressed against her shoulders startled Blake out her thoughts, pulling her arm away from Weiss and turning on her heels she sees the figure of one of her oldest friends before her.

“Adam!” Blake exclaimed

“The one and only,” Adam replied with his ever so cocky tone “and I see you’ve brought a new friend?”

“Oh yeah,” Blake said moving away so the two parties could face each other “Adam this is Weiss, and Weiss this is Adam I’ve known him since, gosh…. Middle School I guess”

“Third period - Mrs. Iverson’s Faunas History class”

Weiss rose from her seat to meet Adams outstretched hand

“Weiss Schnee, pleasure to meet you, would you like something to dr-"

“Schnee?” Adam interrupts her

The handshake seemed to turn from cordial to coarse in a matter of seconds as their friends upbeat conversation faded and their eyes drew towards the two.

“No offense, Blake but she means Schnee as in ‘Everything we stand against’ Schnee?”

Blake rolled her eyes and took a swig of her beer.

“Everything YOU stand against,” Blake exasperated, “you’re the one who picked a fight with a major cooperation.”

“They had me arrested for practicing my constitutional rights as a citizen of Vale!”

“You were kind of trespassing, my man” Sun added

“That’s not the point,” Adam deflected “the point is why is she here her family owns one of the most discriminatory companies in Remnant and how they’re still allowed to operate is a legal mystery considering their monopoly on everything from alternative energy sources to eye drops!”

“Okay, but I didn’t do any of that and if you just took time to know me you would know I’m taking strides to fix things” Weiss said pulling away slightly from the combative man before her

“As long as you live privileged sitting on all that money I’ll never want to get to know you,” Adam spat.

Coco’s sudden boisterous laughter pulled everyone’s attention at Adams words

“I’m sorry that’s just funny to me,” She said “you don’t want to hear her out because she’s might be living of her family’s riches? Hell me and Nep should just show ourselves out because you know damn well my father Fall 2015 collection paid for my first year tuition and then some.”

“Yeah I mean my mom’s job was to literally travel the world and sing for pompous old opera fans” Neptune added

“No stride she’s taking could fix the damage her kin have done; she sleeps on a pile blood money” Adam countered

Tension rose again amongst the group, and Weiss could practically feel the bile rise in her throat. At the hint of her partner’s discomfort Blake grabs her hand and begins to walk towards the exit.

“This was fun guys,” Blake said turning slightly to face her friends “but sadly things have taken a turn” 

Once they hit the moon illuminated streets Blake could breathe easier and wondered if Weiss felt the same.

“Don’t worry about him babe, he can be very militant and stubborn it’s not just with you”

After a minute of no response Blake stopped her fast walking and turned to see Weiss’ face held down and stained with red blush.

“Weiss, hey you alright?”

“Y-you called me babe….”

“Uhh, so I did,” Blake blushed releasing the shorter girls hand and scratching the back of her own hand “sorry about that”

“No no, I like it,” Weiss smiled, “…..Babe”


	7. Call Me, Beep Me, If You Wanna Reach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals just drain the life out everything...am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write AND didn't take a ridiculously long amount of time so that's a bonus!  
> Also kind of based off of my experience with finals week this year, let's just say I didn't have a Blake to coddle me after long hours of mind numbing studying and writing in the library.
> 
> For updates, info on other projects, and general things you can find me at the below places  
> Tumblr: http://magnoliadoll.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/emeraldtheivery

             It’s been a month since Blake had called Weiss babe.

   Now, to anyone that may seem like something small and nonchalant, but to Weiss it was confirmation of the possibility of something much more in the future. Thinking about her future with Blake gave Weiss this warm feeling in her stomach and a flush on her cheeks.

             It’s been a week since Weiss last saw Blake in person.

   Thinking about their present condition gave Weiss another feeling one a bit more foreboding.

   Thankfully, the deafening quiet of the library drowned out any thoughts that didn’t pertain to her current stress over her business economics and business statistics finals. The library during finals week was truly the bleakest place on campus, it held a heavy air of misery mixed with the undeniable stench of anxiety within its walls. She’d been sitting at this table working for three hours she thinks; she’s been more distracted than not barely able to focus on the words on her laptop screen for more than a minute at a time.

   Sighing Weiss closes out the online textbook and grabs her cellphone with the hopes of seeing any attempts of contact from her special friend – no! Girlfriend. Unfortunately, she is not greeted with any notifications that vary form when she checked five minutes ago.

   It was frustrating, but Weiss understood that finals week didn’t just apply to her and even the raven haired faunus had to succumb to her responsibilities. Come to think of it everyone has been pretty distant lately Ruby and Yang have decided to enlist the “no stress” strategy and only study until they felt the anxiety creep up and then stop to do something fun. Weiss was sure that Neptune and Sun, even though they attended school across town, were swamped Neptune as a music major had probably been holed up in practice rooms all week and Sun was just MIA as of Monday.

   Deciding the library was too miserable of an environment if she even wanted to make a dent in her study materials Weiss packed up her things and slipped on her coat in preparation for the bitter chill of a winter evening in Vale. The trudge back to the East dorms wasn’t too terrible, there was no snow on the ground typical for a Vale winter, but uncommon to an Atlas native like herself.

   The cool air around her made her skin feel dry and made Weiss wish she had bothered to bring chap stick along with her. Gnawing at her raw bottom lip mostly in some attempt to keep it moist against the sting of the cold air around her, but also to distract her from the familiar tree in the courtyard her and Blake had claimed for themselves all those months ago.

   Weiss had to get back to her room, and she really hoped Ruby wasn’t around to greet her.

   Walking past Blake’s room Weiss decided that yes, it was too weird to glance under the door to see if the lights were on and continued down the hall. When she got her door open the lights were off and Ruby wasn’t anywhere to be seen. This relieved Weiss more than she thought it should, but to be honest all she wanted to do right now was to lie down in the dark in wallow in self-pity and exhaustion.

    When Weiss flops down on her university issued bed an irony filled sigh of relief escapes her lips, the twin bed was far from what she would call comfortable despite her investment in toppers,   covers, and feather pillows to make things more accommodating. After a minute of laying in the dark, Weiss decided that maybe some human contact would be good, even if it was facilitated through technology.

_[4:58 PM] <Little Dove >Hey, haven’t heard from you in a while _

_[4:58 PM] <Little Dove>Oops! It’s a double text! Just wanted to make sure you didn’t think I was guilting you with that last message…. good luck on finals! I know you’ll do great!_

_[5:00 PM] <Little Dove>On second thought maybe I am guilting you a little, terrible I know. BUT in my defense I’m only doing this because I miss you…_

Three messages in a row?! Weiss could barely believe herself, she sounded desperate like a puppy jumping for attention. Rolling to bury her head in her pillow Weiss waited for what seemed like an eternity for a reply. A short buzz from her phone pulled her from self-deprecation.

                           _[5:10 PM] <My Dearest>Haha! Sorry about all this. Been busy, but hearing from you made me smile_

_[5:11 PM] <My Dearest> I miss you too, Little Dove_

 

              At her nickname Weiss’ heart fluttered.

 

                           _[5:12 PM] <My Dearest> Sorry we haven’t had time to meet up __L_

_[5:12 PM] <Little Dove> It’s fine, we’re all really busy_

_[5:13 PM] <My Dearest> It doesn’t feel fine. You seem upet_

_[5:13 PM] <My Dearest> *upest _

_[5:13 PM] <My Dearest> *UPST _

_[5:13 PM] <My Dearest> uggh, you know what I meant_

_[5:14 PM] <Little Dove> Having a little trouble I see_

_[5:14 PM] <My Dearest> All these readings have  fried my brain_

_[5:15 PM] <My Dearest> might need to actually go to bed tonight_

 

              “Stupid,” Weiss giggled at Blake’s lack of self-care.

 

                            _[5:17 PM] <My Dearest> R you though?_

_[5:17 PM] <Little Dove> Am I what?_

_[5:17 PM] <My Dearest> Upet?_

_[5:17 PM] <My Dearest> *Upset_

_[5:18 PM] <Little Dove> Mybe a little_

_[5:18 PM] <Little Dove> more lonely and tired than upset_

_[5:19 PM] <My Dearest> hmmm,,, let’s see what I can do about that brb_

_[5:19 PM <Little Dove> Blake it’s fine keep studying_

_[5:19 PM] <Little Dove> Blake?_

_[5:22 PM] <Little Dove> Don’t do anything drastic!_

 

              After five minutes with no response Weiss tucked her scroll under her pillow and let her eyes drift shut. About an hour later a knock at the door jostled Weiss from her accidental nap.

              “Weiss, it’s me open up,” Blake’s voice echoed from behind the door.

              Amused, Weiss raises to her elbows and says, “Me, who? I know a lot of people.”

              “Let me give you a hint tall, black hair, bookish, keenly intelligent, only person on campus allowed to kiss you” Blake replied

              Weiss rushed out of bed before pausing behind the door.

              “I might need a visual cue,” Weiss laughs as she swings open the door, “OH! Hey you!”

              There stood her girlfriend just as she had described tall, black hair, bookish, keenly intelligent, and in Weiss’ own opinion extremely hot. In her hands was two mugs of hot cocoa and a bag over her shoulder filed with snacks, a blanket, and DVDs.

              “It’s been a while, huh?” 


End file.
